Reach
by VivaciousLove
Summary: [Tenten's POV, AU, SasuNejiTen, yaoi, lime] Crushes have their up and downs, what if Tenten's crush on a classmate goes down hill? Will they patch up their friendship?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/n: This is Tenten's POV. LOVE TRIANGLE! WOOT!

-

Reach

-

There's this guy in my third period class, he's one of the smartest kid's in my school. His name is Hyuuga Neji. At first when all of the freshmen had a orientation in the beginning of the year, I saw him standing beside his younger cousin and uncle. His uncle was talking to some other parents, talking about what not. I had remembered him from eighth grade, when he was in my gym class. So I decided to go up to him and greet him.

"Hiya Neji! Do you remember me?" I asked with a smile on my face, feeling a little nervous.

He looked at me with his pale eyes. Blink. He opened his mouth, "Oh…Hi Tenten,"

I cheered in my head, he actually remembered my name!

I played around with my fingers behind me, swinging around a little. I felt like such a dork compare to him. But I never really cared about those kind of things. "How was your summer vacation?"

He looked at the ground then at me, smiling a little, "I did a lot of things, it was fun…"

I think he seems shy. It's rather cute actually, So I took his hand, he began to pink up slightly.

"Hey wanna go to the lobby? Our classmates from last year are probably there!"

"I um, well okay,"

So I dragged the Hyuuga boy to the main lobby, many parents and children crowding around. I first spotted Naruto and Sakura. They were sitting on the ground, back's against a wall, sharing an ipod. I heard a rumor they went out during the summer, and it was true. Sakura waved to me and I waved back. I sat next to Sakura and Neji sat next to me. Embarrassed.

Sakura whispered, taking off her ear piece. "Isn't that Neji, from our gym class?"

"Yeah, shy looking isn't he?"

"Yeah, but with what I recalled, he's really good at sports. Especially last year, I thought he looked hot when we all had swimming lessons that one time…all that sleek hair, nice body…And ass…"

I reacted by slapping Sakura playfully on the head. She did that on purpose. We both laughed. Naruto finally noticed that Neji and I were there, he took off his ear piece.

"Tenten-chan! Oh mah gosh it has been a looong time!" He greeted, grinning.

"Typical…And hello to you to Naruto…" I rolled my eyes.

Neji sat cross-legged fiddling with his fingers. I turn to him and pushed him gently. "Hey, your so quiet…have you met Naruto and Sakura?"

He nodded, "Yes, I remember them too. Hi." He greeted the two. They waved back smiling. We talked a bit more and left. Neji and I said out goodbyes and looked for some other kids, but no luck. They had probably attended the earlier ceremony. So we walked down the hallways talking about our teachers from last year and how out summers were. Neji was a very studious and a little too serious I concluded. He had mentioned a lot about summer school and how much books he had read.

He had said he swam a little, he did look slightly tan. Other wise, he was a normal teen. Not a studyholic…

We wondered into the one hundred hallway and saw our eighth grade pictures. I pressed my fingers over mine, thinking how much I had changed in looks since last year. My hair became longer, I dress like a typical high school student and I just looked matured in everyway.

Neji looked at his picture. I even noticed he changed a lot. His hair had become a little lighter(from the sun no less) and longer, he's taller, and he was just…drop dead hot. Yet he maintained a baby boy look, which fit him perfectly. I couldn't help but drool.

"I changed a lot since eighth grade…" Neji said.

"So did I," I snapped out of deep thought.

We stood in silence, hearing chattering of the people down at the lobby.

We enjoyed each others company.

Now, it's the middle of the freshmen grade year, I still remember the time we had spent together. And after all of that, I began to get feelings toward Neji. The first day I started noticing it was during Home Ec(That is third period). I was his partner for a cooking project that was due at the end of class. And so I had a hard time kneading dough. I thought it was dough for goodness sakes, why would it be this damn hard? But it wouldn't cooperate.

Neji noticed me struggle with the damn thing and stopped kneading his dough.

"Um…Tenten I don't think you can do it…want me to knead it for you?" He asked politely. I smiled, pounding into the Hellish muck.

"Yes…please," I smiled embarrassingly.

He had gotten behind me and placed his hand over mine, we looked so close together, others started to stare at us. Neji ignored the stares began to help me with the dough. I felt a sensation going though me at the second as he breathed down my neck. I started to feel hot.

"And this is how you do it…" He said into my ear, letting go of my hands and returning to his own work. I froze there, still feeling him breath down my neck.

That day, we finished out project receiving an A in class and a couple teasing whoops.

After a couple days when the 'incident' had happen in third period, I couldn't even look at Neji the same way anymore. Whenever he greeted me in the morning, I wouldn't even call him 'Neji' anymore. It was just a plain old 'Hi'. His look of sorrow and confusion kills me. What is wrong with me?

It actually took a few days for me to figure out that I like Hyuuga Neji. I like him a lot.

-----

I want to tell him everything what I feel towards him, but I back away because I'm too afraid to. The way I'm treating Neji, the way I brush pass him during passing period, the way I'm afraid to say anything to him or to others about him. I hate it all.

Everyday, he still greets me. Even if I look away.

Later that following week, I was walking around the school building, to get the clouded thoughts of resentment out of my head. It was after school and all, others had to stay after school and I decided to stay too. I walked to the back of the school building and I began to hear noises as I approached closer to the corner. It was the sounds of two people for sure, making out. I crept closer seeing if I could get a look at who it was. Things like this always perked me up, so I could tell Sakura all about it.

But I made a mistake. I should have never gone any closer.

Because the two people making out was Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke had Neji pinned to the wall, forcefully kissing him. And it wasn't like one of those movies were a bad guy forcefully kissed you and you would disgustfully repent from it.

Neji was enjoying every single minute of it, his legs wrapped around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke grinded his hips against Neji, making him whimper a bit.

My eyes widen, tears began to form. I couldn't stand looking at them anymore. I accidentally stepped in a twig, the Uchiha boy saw me. I hide quickly against the wall and began to run as fast I can, the mid-afternoon breeze passes me by. I run into Sakura, who grabbed my wrist, firmly grasping it.

"Tenten! What is wrong with you?" She asked.

I gasp for air, the tears just kept on coming. Sakura's look softened and embraced me. "I'm sorry, Tenten"

-----

I arrived at home after school, running to my room. I collapsed onto the bed, curling up into a ball. The warm water streaks ran down onto my bed as I loudly cry. For all the feelings I have had for Neji, seemed like a complete waste. All I had gotten worked up for, all the time I spent thinking about him, All the times I had wanted to apologize to him, gone down the drain.

I shouldn't have never ignored his greetings or his conversations that he wanted to start with me. Maybe if I had just done that I wouldn't be crying my lungs out. I want to forget about him now. At the very minute. But his face won't leave my head. His smile, his care, everything. All of my thoughts are on him right now.

But I know I'm wasting my thoughts on him. He loves someone else besides me. I was too afraid to reach out for him and tell him.

About an hour passed, I had fallen asleep into my bed, still curled up into a ball hugging myself. It was about five when I heard the door bell ring. I tiredly sat up from my bed, my legs were in pain and felt like complete jelly. I answer the door.

It was Neji.

-----

Suddenly I began to start the waterworks. I didn't want to cry, but my body did anyways. I almost fell to the floor, but Neji caught me. I glare at him and tried to escape from his grip.

"Tenten please stop this!"

"No! Neji there is nothing to talk about! Let me God damnit!" I yelled angrily. I pounded halfheartedly at his chest, but I felt weaker as I did it.

Soon enough, I stopped and just cried. Crying into Neji's shirt. It smelled like Sasuke but I didn't care. He hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"Sasuke told me you saw us behind the school building earlier…" He whispered into my ear, "He's been meaning to apologize for what you saw Tenten, I've been meaning to apologize too"

My face just kept buried into Neji's shirt. I didn't to look at him, but I wanted to hold him. I wanted to stay like this. "What apology? There is nothing to say sorry about Neji. I just saw you two, that is all"

"No it isn't,"

I stayed quiet.

"He also told me you were started to cry when you saw us…Tenten…"

I looked at him, my eyes felt puffed up and swollen from the crying. "Yeah and your point is?"

"Tenten…do you have feeling for me at all?"

That was the question. This was it.

"I do Neji. Ever since that time you had helped me in Home Ec, I have started to bud feelings for you. But when I found out that I had feelings for you, I tried to ignore the actions you made towards me. I was afraid to tell you how I felt. I thought you would reject me and out friendship would just go away. But I knew what I was doing was hurting you. I was making everything worse. And then, today when I saw you with the Uchiha, I felt myself rip inside. I regretted not telling you what I felt. And all I could think of was you. I wanted your face to leave my thoughts, but it wasn't possible. I can't get you out of my mind."

Neji froze, he bit his lip.

"Tenten…I had no idea you felt that way…,"

I interrupted Neji's sentence. "And now your with Sasuke and from what I had seen, you seem really happy with him. I was too late. He had taken you. And now I don't know what to do, I still have feeling for you. And I want your real thoughts, do you love me too? Tell me honestly…please."

"I-I Tenten…I'm sorry but I do love the Uchiha. Please I hope that-"

I put my pointing finger on top of Neji's lips. "Thank you for your honesty. Neji, I hope that your happy with Sasuke," I slipped my finger off of Neji's lips. "It will not make me unhappy. I still want to be friends with you. And maybe even Sasuke, but he doesn't treat you well, I will do anything in my power to kill him,"

Neji smiled, sighing happily, "I really don't want anything to change Tenten. I love you as a friend. And if any guy hurts you, I'll kick their ass,"

I wiped my tears with my sleeves and smiled.

_Even if I never reach you Neji, I will still love you no matter what happens._

-----

Neji stayed for an hour or two, we discussed a lot of things that we never discussed during the 'gap' we had. I learned that Sasuke had asked Neji out when Neji was helping to clean the Home Ec room. Sasuke was hell of a nervous wreck, the way Neji had told me. I laughed so hard, it was Sasuke's first time asking someone out and that amused me because he was such a player.

Even Neji laughed. He talked how happy he is with Sasuke and that Sasuke isn't that much of a bitch that he really is. He's actually really kind and sweet.

"Sasuke would be sweet if only the world ended," I said out loud, covering my mouth.

"Tenten!"

"Oops…" I smiled in apology, Neji laughed. It fell silent after a couple minutes until a question I wanted to ask popped up. I began to look at him slyly. "Sooo, Neji…you know how I saw you guys getting on with each other…"

I knew Neji was a 'good boy' but the way he was attacking Sasuke, he was plenty 'bad'. And I mean baaaad...

He nodded his head, turning pink.

I smirked, "How is it like being pinned against a wall with Sasuke grinding his hips against yours blowing you into full ecstasy with hungry kisses?" I asked, with puppy eyes of course, hoping he will tell me what it's like.

Neji blushed a deep red coulor, trying to maintain complete composure.

"I don't kiss and tell,"

"Hey, that's not fair! I haven't gotten my first kiss! But you know, that didn't look like kissing at all, it looked like he was fu--"

"Tenten!!"

Owari...

------

Hmm, this took at least four hours to do...I might take it down, but for now I'm just expirementing.

zOMG this was the first I wrote a lime-ish sort of part in a story! I am so proud of myself...(I shouldn't be) but oh well. Please review if you can! It makes me very happy!

Love triangles are awesome! SasuNejiTen foeva! XD

Oh and if the story is good enough for the people, I will make a sequel completly SasuNeji, in Neji's POV!!! I also left out alot on guy on guy relationships here on purpose. It will become more important in the sequel! Weeee!


End file.
